


Love Makes You Melt

by FrickFrackNerdIsBack



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: (also some made-up astrology included), (cause y'know...different planet and such), (kinda? Snatcher's "dates" are pretty simple), Cartoon Physics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Date Night, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader is gender neutral, Reader's POV, Relationship(s), Shapeshifting, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickFrackNerdIsBack/pseuds/FrickFrackNerdIsBack
Summary: You're on a simple date night with Snatcher, gazing at the stars. What could possibly make this night any better?
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time) x Reader, Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Snatcher x reader, Snatcher/reader, The Snatcher/Reader, The snatcher x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Love Makes You Melt

You were a very lucky person to be with someone like Snatcher. Extremely lucky, in fact. Nobody else seemed to be such a perfect fit for him, except you. You calmed him whenever he was upset, made him happy when he needed it most, and, overall, showed Snatcher a side of himself that he didn’t even know was there. You helped him become more open to love, by being there at his side every step of the way. And you were more than glad that he chose you to be his soulmate.

And Snatcher felt he was just as lucky to have you as _his_ soulmate! As much as he didn’t want other people to see, he really did have a soft spot for you. At first he thought the idea of finding love again seemed like a waste of time, not to mention seemingly impossible for someone like him. Yet you proved him wrong, by being the first person he had ever cared about in a _long_ time. And whenever you two were alone, Snatcher couldn’t help but boast about how perfect you where. You were the only one who got to see his affectionate side.

And lately, Snatcher had been showing that side of him a lot more often.

The date you were having at the moment was a prime example of that. Snatcher had decided to take you up to the very top of his tree home, to sit on the giant mushroom, so the two of you could star-gaze. Which was a bit odd, as you would kind of expect this sort of thing from Moonjumper. He always seemed to be obsessed with the moon, stars, and whatnot (go figure). But it turns out that Snatcher seemed to like it just as much! He’d point out the constellations and stars, trying his best to recall them from memory. He must have taken an astronomy class at that academy he sometimes mentioned. At least, that’s what you figured.

As you both sat next to each other on the glowing mushroom, you couldn’t help but notice how lovely the night sky looked. With such a clear view, the entire sky looked like it was full of glittering stars. Occasionally, a few dark wispy clouds would sail on by (and you would giggle as Snatcher would complain about it every single time), but other than that the sight was spectacular. And despite the odd choice of date, you two were actually having fun!

 **“Look! Found one!”** Snatcher says as he nudges you, for the third time in a row. He points up to the sky, and you can barely make out a small blue star.

“Ooo! What’s that one called?” you ask him, truly eager to know. He takes a moment, tapping the surface of the mushroom and thinking hard. But after a few seconds, he recalls the name.

 **“Lyra’s Tear!”** Snatcher boasts loudly, quite proud of himself. You “ooh” and “ahh” at his ability to name the star, but you tried not to oversell it. **“Quite a tragic story that comes with that one! Now if only I could remember it...”** he hums to himself in thought. But eventually he just shrugs, not looking to finish that statement. You look back up at the sky, and one of the stars catches your eye.

“What about that one?” you ask him, pointing to the big red star you found. Snatcher takes a moment to try and find where your pointing at, before letting out an excited gasp.

 _ **“That’s it!”**_ he exclaims loudly, nearly making you fall over. You let out a small yelp as you barely manage to catch yourself. **“Oh, sorry!”** Snatcher apologizes, trying to help you up. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” You tell him, but Snatcher insisted on sitting you back up straight and dusting you off. “So, you were saying?” you ask him to continue, genuinely curious over what he was so excited about.

 **“Hm? Oh, right!”** Snatcher chuckles a bit to himself, before pointing back up to the star. **“That one would be Galvar the Brave! And I just happened to remember the story that comes with that one!”** he seems excited, hoping that you’ll ask him for more on the subject.

“Really? Tell me!” you say, showing your curiosity to him. But he takes a moment to stare at you, before letting out a deep laugh.

 **“Oh, I don’t know if should. It’s a rather gruesome tale...”** Snatcher has a smirk on his face, pretending like he didn’t want to tell you. But you know his little tricks by now, and roll your eyes at him.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle it.” you say, before reaching for his hand. “C’mon! Tell me already!” you insist, tugging on his clawed hand. For a moment, you see Snatcher’s surprised (and slightly flustered) face once you hold his hand. But it quickly disappears, as that same evil grin returns on his face.

 **“Oh well, if you insist!”** Snatcher lets out a hearty laugh, before clearing his throat.

He proceeds to tell you about how Galvar the Brave fought against a huge monster plaguing a small village, leaving his beloved lady behind. You still keep a hold onto his hand as he tells the story. He seems to notice, giving you a quick glance and a flustered look appearing on his face for just a second. But he doesn’t tell you to stop, and instead goes on. Later into the story he points at two other constellations, saying how one of them was Galvar’s mighty steed and the other the hideous monster.

As he tells you the bloody details of the battle, you find yourself scooting closer to him. He seems to notice this too, but doesn’t move from his spot. Instead, he lets you come closer until you are right next to him. And once you’re there, you wrap your hands around his long arm. This seems to make him stop his story for a moment, with a slight blush growing on his face. And he takes a slight break from his story, softly pushing you into his side and carefully putting his arm around you.

“Did Galvar ever defeat the monster?” you ask him, as you start hugging his side.

 **“Oh no, he’s totally dead!”** Snatcher seems to find this funny, while you’re taken slightly aback.

“Wait, really? Why?” you press on, he must have left out that part.

 **“Well, you notice how that star is red?”** he grins devilishly as he points back to the star, eager to tell you his dark secret. And you nod, though you’re still very confused. **“That’s because that’s only his head up there! The monster managed to cut his head _cleeeeeean_ off!”** he makes a slicing motion across his neck, so you’ll get the point. **“And remember Lyra’s Tear? Lyra was the lady he left behind! She’s crying now that her only love is dead.”** Snatcher seems to finish the tale, as he excitedly waits for your response.

But you can only stare, surprised that the story took such a dark turn. But then again, that was Snatcher for you. Despite being dead himself, he could always manage to crack jokes about it. You didn’t quite understand _why_ he did this, but hey, then again you’ve never been a ghost before. And besides, that was one of the things that you liked about Snatcher. He was always unpredictable. Whether it be jokes, stories, or simple introductions, he always had his own spooky twist to add to the mix.

“That’s pretty dark, Snatcher.” you say, somehow managing to laugh at it.

 **“I know right?! Isn’t it wonderful?”** Snatcher cackles to himself.

But you just smile at him, and cuddle up to him like you would a pillow. This seems to cut his laughter off short, with his floof puffing up expectantly. But he doesn’t mind after he sees how peaceful you look. He gives you a warm smile, hugging you closer, before going back to gaze at the stars. And after awhile you look up at him, though he doesn’t seem to be paying attention. But you take in the sight, staring at Snatcher’s happy smiling face. You noticed how beautiful his features looked with the moonlight shining on his face. To you, it was absolutely breath-taking, as you thought about how handsome he looked...

You wondered what it’d be like to kiss him.

You had to mentally pause for a moment. _Woah,_ you thought to yourself. _Where did that come from?_ It was certainly out of the blue, the idea popping into your head so suddenly. And you had no clue how it came across your mind (well, you had _some_ clue). So you shrug it off as just a random thought and try to simply forget about the idea. But then you realized…

 _Had_ you ever kissed each other before?

Well, besides kisses on the cheek. That was just something you did on occasion, usually to make Snatcher blush. And Snatcher rarely ever did that back, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t at least once or twice. But you had never really had your “first kiss” together. And the idea of it made your heart start pounding, and your cheeks start to redden. But it also made you wonder...how would that work? Would you even be able to kiss him on the lips? And even if you did, what would it be like? You take a moment to look up at Snatcher, who was still gazing up at the stars. And you feel your heart continue it’s steady thumping as you think about it longer.

Well...it wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?

“Hey, Snatcher?” you reach for Snatcher’s floof, giving it a soft tug. And this snaps him out of his star-gazing, with him looking at you and giving you a smile.

 **“What’s up?”** he gives you his signature grin, though it almost makes you want to bail out. _This might be a bad idea,_ you think to yourself as Snatcher keeps smiling at you. _But...he is pretty cute. He wouldn’t be mad if I gave him just a small kiss, would he?_

“I want to show you something.” you tell him, deciding to go with the sneaking approach. It was always the best for whenever you wanted to see him flustered. Which, when did you _not_ want to see him flustered? It was so cute!

 _ **“Something?”**_ Snatcher asks, a bit skeptical of your actions. But once you give him a nod and a cute smile, he doesn’t suspect you’re being suspicious anymore.

“Yeah...could you come a little closer?” you ask him, a bit nervously. With his height you can’t exactly reach him from where you are. And you really didn’t feel like standing, so have him fall into your trap would be much better.

 **“Alright, alright.”** Snatcher complies, leaning down only a smidge. You frown, as you were hoping he’d come at least a little bit closer to you.

“Maybe a little more than that? Please?” you give him pleading eyes. And Snatcher simply rolls his eyes and leans down only a bit further.

 **“How’s this?”** he says once he’s closer to you. But he’s just too tall, so it’s still not enough.

“Can’t you come all the way down?” you say, getting a bit impatient with him. And Snatcher apparently feels the same, as he lets out a sigh.

 **“This is going to be a number on my back, you know.”** he mumbles under his breath.

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it.” you giggle to yourself, trying to contain your excitement.

 **“It better be!”** Snatcher fusses at you, before leaning down as far as he can. And you move back a bit to give him some space, until he’s right at your level. **“Now, what was it you wanted to show m-”**

You muffle his words, as you gently grab his floof, quickly pull him closer towards you, and give him a tender kiss on the lips. He jolts, but stays as still as a statue while you kiss him. You expected his lips to be as cold as the rest of him. But oddly enough, you feel a warmth shared between the both of you. And as much as you want to hold the kiss, you finally decide to let go. You look at Snatcher, who’s face is a bright glowing yellow. And you just can’t help but smirk at how cute he is.

“How was that?” you ask him in a soft voice, still holding his face in your hands. But he says nothing, and just stays stiff as a board. “Snatcher?” you call for his attention, starting to get a bit worried. You wave your hand across his eyes, but still no response. “Snatcher, are you okay?” you shake him a bit, hoping you didn’t break him.

And to your surprise, he begins to shrink.

 _“SNATCHER!”_ you yell out, as he suddenly starts to _melt_ before your eyes. His body begins to drip, and he immediately sinks right into the ground. He head is the last to melt completely, with it going down with a _splash_ and being submerged in the rest of him. “Oh my gosh, Snatcher! Are you okay?!” you ask over the dark puddle, as you can’t see his face for a moment. You start to panic, you didn’t expect a kiss to do _this_ to him! But then you see bubbles start to appear on the surface, along with Snatcher’s blushing yellow face re-submerging.

 **“Y-y-yes, I’m f-fine...”** you hear him gurgle, and you let out a relieved sigh. You almost forgot he could shape-shift, which probably would have been a good thing to remember.

“Don’t scare me like that!” you fuss at him, and you see the face in the puddle shrink back.

 **“Sorry...”** Snatcher mumbles, looking away from you. **“I guess I just couldn’t _keep myself together,_ huh?”** he looks back up at you to give a weak smile. And despite the odd circumstance, you manages to snicker at the joke.

“Pfft, you dork.” you giggle, as you boop a spot in the puddle were his “nose” would be.

 **“Haha, yeah. That was pretty bad.”** Snatcher laughs a bit awkwardly. **“Um...do you think you could help me out? I’m stuck.”** he asks you, reluctantly. And you try to hold in a laugh, he looked pretty silly when he was just a puddle.

“Sure thing!” you agree, and reach your hand into the puddle. You feel something grasp your hand, and you guess that it much be Snatcher’s own hand. You tug with all your might, and start slowly pulling him out of the puddle. And as you do, his form re-materializes back to being solid. He helps you, using his freed arm to push him lower half back up. And with a comical _pop,_ Snatcher’s entire body comes out of the ground and is back to normal. He dusts himself off, before giving you an awkward grin.

“You didn’t answer my question by the way.” you bring it back up, as he makes sure that his body is stable.

 **“Oh, sorry, I didn’t quite catch it earlier. What was it you were saying?”** Snatcher says, beginning to tap his fingers nervously.

“How was is? The kiss, I mean.”

 **“O-oh!”** Snatcher face starts blushing again. **“It was...nice. Really nice.”** he clears his throat, and rubs the back of his head.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” you say, feeling yourself become a little nervous.

**“Could...you do it again?”**

“What?” you whisper, taken by surprise.

 **“N-never mind. I was just-”** Snatcher begins to stutter, before pausing. He seems to consider something, carefully thinking it over to himself. **“Oh, _peck it.”_** he huffs to himself, before coming closer to you and bending down. And suddenly, he lifts you into his arms and picks you up off the ground. You let out a surprised yelp, as he props you up in his arms.

“S-Snatcher, wha-”

 **“Come here, fool~”** Snatcher purrs, using a free hand to bring your face up to his. And just like you did with him, he suddenly gives you a surprise kiss. Only this time, he holds it for much longer. But you don’t mind in the _slightest,_ as you try your best to wrap your arms around his neck. You both share the warmth in the kiss, with Snatcher starting to carefully run his claws through your hair. But eventually he lets go, slowly parting his lips from yours. You take a moment to stare at him, completely dazed.

“You could’ve just asked first...” you laugh, as you feel your face growing hot.

 **“Oh, _I’m_ the one who should have asked?”** Snatcher teases you, as he goes to ruffle your hair. And you can’t help but giggle to yourself as he messes up your hair. But after he stops you smile up at him, giving him a loving look.

“I love you~” you sigh, trying to come up closer to him, just to kiss him one more time.

 **“I love you too...”** Snatcher seems to notices, as he shifts you up so you two can meet.

You both kiss each other again, just a small peck on the lips this time. And then you find yourself laying your head onto Snatcher’s floof, cuddling your face into it. He purrs steadily, cradling you close to him so you’ll be comfortable. You feel a sudden movement, and realize that Snatcher is taking you back down into his home. He keeps his hold on you, as he slowly floats down into his home. There is surprising warmth in his cozy home, and you find yourself letting out a tired yawn.

 **“Feeling sleepy, love?”** Snatcher asks you quietly, once he sits you both down in his armchair.

 _“Mhm...”_ you mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into his softness.

And upon hearing this, Snatcher summons a large fluffy blanket to wrap around the both of you. He tucks you in the most though, making sure you are comfy as can be. Then he starts to hum a soft tune for you, like a lullaby, to put you to sleep. And it doesn’t take long before you close your eyes and slowly drift off. Snatcher doesn’t join you just yet, he just simply watches over you as you let out quiet murmurs. He almost sheds a tear over how peaceful and calm you looked, just resting against his chest. And after a few hours, slowly but surely, he joins you in quiet slumber.

And he happily dreams about his soulmate, who he is so very lucky to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Based of an adorable headcanon from ahatincrime on tumblr.com! Be sure to check them out if you want to!
> 
> (This fic can also be found on my tumblr blog, frickfracksnatchisback, so feel free to check it out there as well! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! ♥)


End file.
